Kanto TravelsKanto Pokemon Trainer Red
by nine-tailed triforce
Summary: Read Red travel throughout the whole Kanto Region with his Pokemon.He won't give up until he's the best and beats his rival Blue and half-rival Green.Watch as he improves all the way to the Pokemon League,defeat Team Rocket and win Greens heart.
1. Chapter 1

Kanto Travels – Kanto Pokemon Trainer Red

Chapter 1 – Introduction: The Start of a New Journey

A young boy was in front of a grassy road that left the town where he lived in. The boy wasn't so sure of going into the tall grass to find his hometown professor, who had dissapeard from the town and no one knew where he went. The boy appearance was brown auburn eyes, a black wristband on his two arms, a red and white vest which was zipped up, a red and white hat over his spiky brown hair, a black t-shirt under his vest with some blue jeans, with some running shoes, and a yellow bag over his back which was given to him from his mother for his birthday.

His name is Red and he decided if the professor wasn't here he'd be in the grass studing pokemon so he stepped into the grass to look for him. He needed to more steps to enter before he heard a familiar voice call out to him from the town.

"Hey you wait, don't go out!" Red suddenly turned around to find the source of voice and saw a man with a white lab coat with a purple shirt underneath with brown pants held up by a black belt running toward him. When he reached up to Red he was out of breath but then said,"That was close, wild pokemon live in the tall grass and could attack anytime for invading their territory!".

After that a yellow mouse with long ears with black tips, red spots on its cheeks, and a tail with a lightning bolt pattern appeared out of the tall grass looking very tired. Professor Oak as if on cue threw a red and white sphere at the rodent and sucked in the pokemon in a white flash of light.

The ball shaked three times and the white circle at the center flashed a red light indicating the pokemon had been caught with no problem. The professor let out a small phew before turning back to Red.

"A pokemon can appear anytime in the tall grass. You need your own pokemon for your protection. Wait i know. Come with me!". Red nodded and followed the old professor to a wide and large white building at the edge of the town.

Before they entered the building Red knew who was going to be there also and wasn't surprised to see a boy about his age with blue eyes, spiky brown hair, a black shirt, purple pants with a bag strapped around his waist, and purple wristbands on each of his wrists. He looked very annoyed and Red immediatley thought that maybe he'd been here all morning and turned to look at the two.

"Gramps, where have you been i'm fed up from waiting!"he complained which wasn't a surprise by Red since the other boy always complained about everything.

Professor Oak had a confused look on his face. "Blue? Why are you here already? I said for you to come by later, but whatever just wait there." Blue nodded and professor oak turned his head to a table with the same colored spheres Red saw earlier. "Look Red! Do you see that ball on the table? It's called a pokeball. It can hold a pokemon inside. You may have it go on take it."

Blue annoyed once again turned to Professor Oak saying, "Hey gramps what about me!"Professor turned to his grandson and simply replied, "Be patient, I'll give you one later."

Red was already walking up to the table to take the pokeball which contained his future partner pokemon. He was already going to take it until Blue shoved him out of the way saying,"No way Red, this pokemon is mine!" and snatched the pokeball, which already registered his DNA as the owner of ball.

"Blue! What are you doing!" shouted Professor Oak irritated by his grandson for snatching the pokemon before Red got it.

"But Gramps" he screamed in a childish like manner, " I want this one!"

"Oh all right then. That pokemon is yours. I was going to give you one anyway. Red come here i'll give you this one instead." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pokeball which contained the rodent he caught earlier."This is the pokemon i caught earlier. You can have it. I caught it in the wild so it's not tamed yet." Red took the ball and looked into the red-colored top, which let him see the rodent glaring at him for confining it.

Red couldn't let it out in case it ran away from him. Red then turned to the professor and bowed respectively letting him know he was leaving. When he got past the book cases of the lab Blue shouted out to him,"Wait Red! Let's check out our pokemon!"Red knew that was his way of inviting him into a battle. "Come on, I'll take you on!"

Blue threw his pokeball and let out a small brown and white colored fox-like pokemon and it let out its battle cry,"Vuiiiii!" before assuming a battle stance. Red looked at his ball and let out the rodent. It didn't assume a battle stance, but just sat there.

"Red you got the eletric mouse Pikachu and Blue got the evolution pokemon Eevee."Professor Oak said. So the pokemon was called Pikachu...cute Red supposed. He turned to his opponent already launching a tackle attack on Pikachu. Red looked to Pikachu to figure out it's battle moves and decided to order a thundershock.

Pikachu obviously disliking taking orders, obeyed and luanched a small electrical energy to Eevee which resulted to it taking damage. Eevee was ordered to tackle pikachu again but Red decided to order Pikachu to dodge the attack which was succesful. Eevee then launched a series of tackles to pikachu and hit him a few times. So Red ordered two more thundershocks which resulted the end of the battle which Red won.

"What? I picked the wrong pokemon!" a shocked blue stated. He returned Eevee and then said,"Okay! I'll make my pokemon fight to make it stronger!Red, Gramps smell ya later!"

Without any futher words, Blue walked toward the door of the laboratory. When he opened the door, however, his progress was stopped by a young, feminine figure. Blue, ever being the gentleman, stepped aside and allowed the figure to enter the lab, before leaving himself.

Now the figure was out of a bright light source, he could see the person clearly. Stood before him was a young lass with sparkling green eyes and long brown hair. She wore a blue shirt with black linings, a red skirt with sock matching to her top, which were under white and pink shoes, which Red knew as Kanto Female Running Shoes. Her hair was covered by a red and white hat, with black armbands similar to Red's own and was carrying a yellow bag slung across her shoulder.

She walked to Professor Oak shyly, who seemed to be glad to see her."Ahhhhh Green. I've been holding the pokemon you asked for," he said. He gave her the pokeball and said,"here you go, now go on. A world of dreams and adventures with pokemon awaits."

Red rolled his eyes at the prof. phrases, but mainly focused on the girl named Green. He found her ... interesting, but didn't hear a word from her yet. Then again, Red couldn't really talk, he only spoke if the situation was necessary. Maybe he could try to talk more often he thought. The girl seemed to be quiet because she seemed to be shy about something... which Red found a bit cute?

No Red he told to himself. She was obviously uninterested. He looked to his new Pikachu, who gave him a sly look which said, "go for it, say something."Red looked up to see the girl looking at him. He waved at her indicating it as a, "hello, how are you?".

She squeaked before blushing about bieng caught looking at the trainer and his hello. She hid her face behind her hair and hat and left quickly. Red blushed too, before slightly smirking to himself. Maybe she was interested after all and told himself if he has the chance he'll get to know her sometime soon and left soon after that to start his own journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanto Travels – Kanto Pokemon Trainer Red

Chapter 2 – A Start of a New Journey

Red sat on top of a hill looking at the view which was Viridian City. He was slightly disspointed that the Viridian Pokemon Gym was abandoned so he couldn't get the Pokemon League Badge which can let him enter the Indingo Platueu Pokemon League. He said to himself that its pointless now so decided to go to the Pokemart to buy some pokeballs so he could catch pokemon. Red entered the mart and was called over to the counter by the clerk.

"Hey your a trainer from pallet right?" Red nodded, "then you must know professor oak right?" Red nodded. "Well you see his order just came in so i thought maybe you'd be willing to deliver this to him for me. Please?" Red nodded once again by taking the package and going off back to pallet town.

Time skip...

Red arrived to professor oaks lab and delivered the package to professor oak."Thank you Red" he said. Before Red made a step to the door Blue and Green arrived at the door which confused him. Blue shoved Red out of the way which resulted in Red facefaulting to the floor. The professor and Blue got into in arguement on what Blue did to Red. Red had difficulty standing due to the pain the floor inflicted to his head.

He felt warm hands help him up from the floor and was surprised to see Green helping him up with her sparkly green eyes showing concern and sadness with a blush on her face. Red also blushed and couldn't stop staring at her. They realized what they were doing and turned away blushing the same color as Red's clothes.

Red said a thankyou to Green resulting her face going to a blush and said nothing. Red smiled at her and turned to professor oak saying he had to announce something to the three of them. Blue and Red were looking at the professor while Green was glancing back and forth to Red to the Professor. Oak saw this and smiled."Okay you three I need to ask you to do me a favor."Red was confused by this and ignored Blue's complaints.

"I'm going to give you my new invention called the pokedex. Its an encyclopedia which collects data on pokemon." Red and the others were curious about this which showed on their faces. "What i need you to do is to go around the region and collect data on the 150 species of pokemon that have been discovered in this region and as you can see i'm to old for this so could you do it please?" Red surprisingly said "Sure professor oak. I'd be honored to do this favor of yours."

Everyone was shocked about this since Red never spoke. Professor Oak didn't seem to mind and said, "thank you Red." Green stared adoringly at Red because she got to hear his voice and hid her face underneath her hat so nobody can see her blush, but Red did see this and smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Blue said, "Whoa!Since when did the loser decide to talk after never even talking after all these years!"Red and Green glared at him and Red said, "Whatever Blue.I'll be going to the Viridian forest now to get to pewter city and challenge the gym. Bye professor oak, and Green it was nice meeting you." Then Red left to go to the Viridian Forest. "Whatever Red i'll tell my sister daisy not to give you a town map. Hah!" Blue left after that who was followed by Red."I'll help you also professor oak like how Red said, bye!" Green said with a smile. Before she left Professor Oak said, "Bye Green, good luck in getting to date Red!"Green blushed running out the door and said,"Thank you."

Red arrived at Viridian City and left to the Pokemart to buy some pokeballs. He bought 10 of them and 5 antidotes for the journey since Viridian Forest was known for poison pokemon so he prepared. He arrived at the forest after an old man showed him how to catch pokemon and couldn't get something out of his mind or someone that is. He couldn't get Green out of his mind and he wondered why. He kept thinking and realized he has a crush on her and maybe he might confess when they meet again sometime. Little does Red know that Green is thinking the same thing about Red and might do the same thing . He finally got her out of his mind so he can concentrate on getting through the forest and manuever through all of the obstacles.

He cautiously entered the forest and called out Pikachu so they could get through this together and watch each others back. Red instantly thought that he could also spare some time on training Pikachu for the Pewter Gym. He thought that also he might find some trainers who would want to battle and since the forest mostly has bug type pokemon then mostly bug catchers would be here. So while getting through the forest he and Pikachu searched for any signs of danger.

He battled a few bug catcher and miraculously won due to them having caterpie, weedle, metapod, and kakuna's who moved very slowly. He conversed with Pikachu on the way and instantly bonded greatly with eachother and understood what eachother were saying even if one was a pokemon. Red decided if Pikachu did not like it's pokeball he can stay out as long as he likes until he wants to and save the ball for safe keeping.

It was almost dark and Red knew he had to find the exit fast and looked down to Pikachu for some help. Pikachu looked back with a look that said,"Don't look at me i don't know where it is, i used to live here but i forgot."

Red groaned since there was no where else to go until both of them saw the exits light up ahead. They sighed with relief and sprinted to the exit which led to Pewter City they were about to enter until they both heard a growl. The two friends turned around to find a Bulbasaur growling at them and wanted a battle! Red and Pikachu agreed to the Bulbasaur's request and got ready.

The Bulbasaur dove to Pikachu with a tackle attack, but before it make contact Red ordered Pikachu to dodge the attack which he succeded in. Red ordered a quick attack to Pikachu and for the speed of the attack the wild pokemon couldn't dodge in time and was a critical hit. Before Bulbasaur stood up and shot a barrage of razor leafs and was soon followed by vinewhips which Pikachu ended up in bruises and cuts.

Red was worried about Pikachu so Pikachu shot a thumbs up at him. Red beamed at Pikachu for its determination and strength and ordered a thundershock. Bulbasaur was to weak to move so he let the attack collide and left itself with a few hp left according to the pokedex so Red shot a pokeball at the bulbasaur and caught it with no problem. Red and Pikachu high fived and and healed their new companion in the exit building and spent the night there.

Bulbasaur was let out the next morning to stretch and walk with them and introduced themselves to eachtoher. Red and Pikachu quickly bonded with him and the three of them walked to the last small part of the forest which was an hour away from Pewter City together with their friendship close.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanto Travel – Kanto Pokemon Trainer Red

Chapter 3 – First Rival Battle,Reunion, and Never Mess with a Spearow

Red's POV

Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and I are venturing in the outskirts of the Viridian Forest getting to Pewter City to challenge our first gym battle. We only needed to walk for another hour like how the guard said at the gate who let us spend the night there. The three of us saw many pokemon out here like pidgey, rattata, caterpie and many others but i wasn't interested in catching them not that i didn't like them.

I even trained Bulbasaur who also wanted to be in the gym match so i did and got both Pikachu and Bulbasaur to level 14 to 16. It was good bieng out in nature and enjoying the scenery. My mind drifted off to Green and I together on a hill in the forest snuggling... wait what. Ok i'll forget that i didn't think that i looked down to Pikachu and Bulbasaur smirking at me like they knew who i was thinking about. "What? Do you guys know what I was thinking about?" "Pika." "Bulba". (yes.)they both said. I felt heat going up to my cheeks and knew that i blushed. I said,"I know Pikachu knows who i was thinking about but how does Bulbasaur know?" I asked."Bulba Bulbasaur"(Pikachu told me about her).

I glared at Pikachu who just smirked and saw something up on the road and told me about it. The three of us went to investigate and saw Blue already beat a trainer on the road."Hah! I beat you! I knew a loser like you couldn't beat me!" Blue shouted. The trainer left angrily in the forest and i made an appearance by saying, "Hey! You don't have to make fun of him for losing to you." I said. Blue turned around, saw me and smirked,"Well if it isn't the loser of pallet town. I hope you got stronger because i want revenge for the battle back at the lab!"I said,"Your on!". Before we began i heard a scream and turned to see who it was.

I blushed when i realized who it was. Pikachu and Bulbasaur smirked and me and snickered silently. It was Green running out of the forest with a weedle on her head and she screamed, "help! Get it off of me!". Everyone sweatdropped and i decided to help her out. I pulled the weedle off of her and let it go back to the forest. She stopped screaming and looked to see who helped her and saw me with a smile on my face."Hi Green!" I said nervously."H-hi R-red" she studdered which i thought was cute since she was nervous about seeing me and embarrased about what happened."T-t-thankyou for h-helping m-me." No problem."It was a nice moment until Blue interupted.

"Hey wierdo we were going to have a battle here!"Blue said irritated. I had anger flare through me that he called Green had a sad and hurt look under her hat and i defended her by saying,"Its no her fualt that happened! It was the weedles fault! And she isn't a wierdo!" i screamed at him. He just grunted and turned the other way. I looked to Green and saw she had a happy look which relieved me."T-t-thankyou R-r-red your so you didnt have to do that." She said. "He had no right to call you that and it wasn't your fault that happened. Besides you had a hurt look on your face so i tried to stand up for you. If that's okay."

"Its okay and thankyou" she said and then hugged me with a blush on her face. I blushed also and I heard my Pokemon snickering. I glared at them."Are we going to have a battle or not!" Blue said."Sure, I'll beat you like how i did back then at the lab." "No way you were lucky, but it's payback time." "Can i be the refferi?" asked Green shyly. I smiled and said,"Sure! i don't mind." "Whatever." Blue said.

"Battle start!" Green said. Blue took out a pidgey and while i told Pikachu to go first."A flying type against and elecric type Blue? I thought you knew better than that." I teased."Whatever loser."he said.

Blue ordered Pidgey to use a quick attack while I ordered Pikachu to use double team which confused Pidgey. The Pikachus then shot simultanious thundershocks and pidgey had difficulty dodging them. Blue ordered a gust attack which blew away the copies and revealing the real pikachu. I told pikachu to use quick attack while charging electricity and making pidgey faint.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!"Green announced. She shot a smile at me with a blush and i smiled back with a thumbs up. She blushed a lot more which put my red clothes to shame and i chuckled.

Blue growled while returning pidgey and took out Eevee who knocked out my pikachu with simultanious quick attacks which is think is cheap shotting."Hah, your pikachu is weaker!" he laughed."He was tired because Eevee kept using a lot of quick attacks which made him confused and tired." I pointed out.

"Tch!Whatever!Looks like i one already." He said."Not quite. I choose Bulbasaru next!"I pointed got into his battle stance and growled."How'd you get a bulbasaur!It's one of the Kanto Starters!"he said shocked."I found him before i entered in the exit to Viridian forest."

I ordered bulbasaur to use razor leaf on Eevee who got hit by all of the leaves and then a vinewhip before it had a chance to recuperate and caused major damage to Eevee who was at the point of fainting so i ordered a tacke attack and it made Eevee faint. I won again.

"Eevee is unable to battle, which means that Bulbasaur and Red are the winners of the battle!" Green exclaimed. Blue returned Eevee and left by muttering that i was just lucky. Green came up to me and hugged me so i couldn't breath."G-green, c-can't b-breathe..." i said weakly." Sorry!"she said blushing."It's okay. Thanks for reffing. Your good at it." I commented. She blushed at my compliment and i slightly blushed too at what i said."T-thanks."she studdered.

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes and she broke it by asking, "Can i stay with you until we get to Cerulean City? I don't want to go to Pewter City alone if i get jumped by a bug again and i don't want to be in mount moon alone. Please?"she blushed while saying that. I blushed too and said,"Sure" i don't mind."She beamed happily and we went ahead to Pewter City while holding my arm in case she got jumped again. We both blushed at the contact but didnt say anything. I was happy on the inside for the did i know she did thte same.

We had a small conversation about how we decided to become trainers and and i asked what pokemon she had. She said she got a jigglypuff from professor oak and on the way here she spotted a river and found a squirtle there and successfully caught it. I congradulated her on her victory and blushed. Cute. We decided to take a break on a log on the side of the rode and i inspected it for any pokemon living inside of it and there wasnt. I gave her a bottle of water to drink and i got my own and refreshed ourselves. We seemed to enjoy eachothers company and i almost got caught staring at her. I even saw her stare at me from the corner of her eye adorningly and acted like i didnt notice. She was also good to talk to and made the akwardness go away.

She wanted to rest a bit more and rested a while longer. I spotted a tree with apples and told her about it and that i'll go pick some. She told me not to take long with so she wouldn't be alone that much. I promised her and went to go pick some, so i climbed the tree and was about to pick one until a spearow came and poked my hand which made it bleed from the peck attack it gave me.

I shoed it away which made it angry and started attacking me. I accidently hit it in the stomach which made it fall to the ground and call it's flock which started attacking me. I screamed from the pain they were inflicting and it hurt really bad. I even started to scream and grunt with pain. I was in trouble and fell down from the tree and the flock surrounded me. I couldn't do anything but try to defend myself. I thought if i called Pikachu he'd help me but he's with Green! What do i do?

Pikachu's POV

I heard a scream from far away and instantly knew it was my best friend Red. I turned to Bulbasaur and he said he heard and knew it was Red. We told Green's pokemon and that we'll go help our trainer. We also told them to not let Green go anywhere incase Red was in trouble so she won't get hurt.

We told Green we'll be right back to see if Red was okay because she was starting to worry too. We left to find Red and saw him bieng attacked by a flock of Spearow and instantly tried to help them out. I shot thundershocks at them while Bulbasaur shot razor leaf's and vinewhips to fend them off.

We got them off of Red and saw his condition and i we were getting scared that he might no make it. I told Bulbasaur to lie to Green so she won't come to help or she'll get attacked ran off to tell the others the lie we made up. I hope it worked.

Bulbasaur's POV

I ran back to Green and she started asking me questions about Red if he was okay and where pikachu is. I told her that it was alright and acted the lie where Red got stuck to the tree and Pikachu decided to help. She said she didn't believe me and she was going to find Red. I tried to stall and lie but she knew i was lying and said in a scary tone to lead her to Red. I had no choice but to agree. 

Green's POV

I was getting worried that something might've happened to Red and decided to go look for him but his Bulbasaur was telling me lies that he was okay and stalling me so i won't go look for him. But i wasn't falling for it and knew that Red might be in trouble i called back my pokemon and Bulbasaur an I ran to Red.

I heard a lot of squaking and saw a bunch of Spearow surrouning two figures and i saw bulbasaur try to lure the spearow away which gave me a chance to see Pikachu badly bruised and scratched and the other person i saw was Red. I gasped when i saw Red's condition he was bleeding from all the peck attacks and badly scratched from their talons. I ran to Red in tears from seeing his condition and getting attacked so his Bulbasaur and i ran to him.

He saw me crying and wiped the tears off my face which i thought was sweet. I put his arm around my neck and picked him up since he could barely stand and bulbasaur and my pokemon which i called out picked Pikachu up. He was lighter than i thought he was and i thought the spearow ignored us but instead they kept chasing us! We were close to Pewter City since we spent a few minutes running from the spearow and the city was only a few more minutes away.

We were about to make it until we both tripped and saw the spearows ready to attack. I got scared and held on to Red.

Red's POV

I saw Green clutching the front of my shirt in fright and felt bad about scaring her since it was my fault i agitated a spearow. I felt a wet drop on my head and looked up to see it was raining and a lighting storm was conjuring up. I saw how Pikachu was and was shocked to see his condition. He'll be okay but i was still worried. I decided to stand up for them and use my last strength to protect them.

"Green stay here i have to do something about this and protect you all."i said.I saw the shocked look on her face and i could tell she didn't approve of what is said."What?No!Don't Go!" She begged."I have to. Stay here"i said while i got out of her grasp.

I went to Pikachu and said "Pikachu get in the ball" I wasn't surprised when he said no."Please get inside. I know your afraid of going inside but if your inside maybe i can save you. Please Pikachu and get inside."

I got up and said "Spearow i just want to say i'm sorry for making you angry but this guys behind me don't have anything to do with this! You hear me! Pikachu get inside the pokeball its the only way! I saw him look at it until i said "Come and get me!"

The spearow came at me and when they were about to make contact Pikachy leaped up and shocked all of them and defeating them. I saw pikachu all okay and saw Green running to me and fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up in the Pewter City Pokemon Center in one of the rooms it had and saw Green snuggling and sleeping on my chest. I smiled and saw Pikachu sleeping soundly and healed. When Green woke up and saw me awake she put her arms around my neck and cried in my chest and said she was worried about me.

I was happy and returned the hug and tomorrow will be the time that i get to challenge the Pewter City gym and get my badge so i could enter the Pokemon League.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanto Travels – Kanto Pokemon Trainer Red

Chapter 4 – First Gym Challenge –Brock the Rock Pokemon User, and good view

It was early in the morning and Red just woke up to see Pikachu right next to him eyeing him to make sure he doesn't push himself ever since that spearow incident. Red tried to sit up no matter how much pain he was in to get some fresh air, but Pikachu wouldn't let him incase he would go ahead and injure himself again.

"Pikachu i'm fine really you don't have to be like this. I can stand up. Besides what i want to do now is challenge Brock's gym so i could get the Boulder Bagde and we can continue on our jouney. "Pika-Pi Pikachu"(No you shouldn't get up until your fully healed.)Pikachu said. "I'm fine I could take care of myself" Red still wouldn't budge so Red asked if he could just see out of the balcony and watch the view and pondered about it and agreed with him.

Red carefully and painfully sat up and opened the door to the balcony and stepped out into the sunrise to gaze at the view of Pewter City to see the lights of the City turn on since it was starting to get dark. Red left the door open incase Green came in and would see him outside enjoying the view.

Red was amazed of watching Pewter City's colorful lights and spectacular view and didn't want to go back inside. Instead he,Pikachu, and Bulbasaur who Red brought out watched the view with happy and amazed expressions on their faces. Now if Green was here then she would be having a joyful look on her face so Red decided to wait for her so he could invite her to see the view with the three of them.

While Red was watching the view with Pikachu and Bulbasaur with smiles on thier faces Green entered the room with pain pills for Red to take so he wouldn't feel some of it anymore. When she turned to the bed Red was in she was shocked to see he wasn't there along with Pikachu, and Bulbasaur's pokeball. She looked around the room in panic for Red and saw the balcony door opened so she went to the door and looked outside to see Red with Pikachu and Bulbasaur with smiles on their faces. She was curious about why they were smiling so she went up to Red and tapped her finger on her shoulder.

Red jumped up startled and turned around to see Green with a curious and happy look on her face."H-hi Red why are you,Pikachu, and Bulbasaur smiling about?" she asked nervously. "Oh hi Green. We're smiling because we were watching the view of Pewter City and it looks amazing!"Red said."Come watch with ."Red suggested and grabbed her hand and led her to the edge of the balcony without letting go unconsciously.

Green blushed at the contact and looked out into the city and realized that the view is amazing."Wow!It's beautiful!" Green exclaimed happily. She looked down and saw Red still holding her hand and looked down to see what she was looking at and saw him still holding her hand. He blushed and let go saying,"Sorry."

Red was surprised to see Green grab his hand and stuttered,"I-i don't mind." They both met eachother's gazes with a blush and stayed like that for several minutes until they realized their faces were a centimeter away. They blushed madly putting Red's own red vest in shame and said,"Sorry!" at the same time.

Red cursed himself silently for not saying anything and Green was saddened since she didn't really want to pull away and continue but knew someday she might get her chance. They gazed at the city in silence until Red felt something heavy on his shoulder and saw Green closing her eyes with a blush and falling asleep till she couldn't wake up anymore. Red blushed and smiled at the same time while Pikachu and Bulbasaur smirked and snickered at him.

He glared at them and decided to go bed and put Green in her's so she can sleep peacefully and picked her up bridal style, got inside, closed the door, and put her in her bed. He saw the pain pills with some water and swallowed them. He needed to thank her later for that. He put Greens bed covers over her so she won't get cold and looked at her for a few seconds before turning to turn off the lights, go to his own bed and lay in it with Pikachu and Bulbasaur next to him sleeping.

Tomorrow he was going to try and win the Boulder Badge so he can move on and then compete the Pokemon League and he was sure heis going to win and be a champion so he can beat Blue.

The Next Morning...

Green woke up to find herself in her bed with the covers over her."Red must've put me sweet."she thought. She turned to Red's bed to see it empty with a note on the pillow. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear Green,Your probably wondering where i am aren't you. Well if you want it you can go out and spend the day by yourself to relax since the incident.I'll be at the Pewter Gym challenging Brock. Wish me luck! Red_

_P.S. Pikachu says good morning._

Green breathed a sigh of relief since Red was responsible enough to leave a not to tell her where he'll be so that means she can spend the day to herself and meet up with Red later so they can head out to Cerulean City.

Pewter City Gym

"Well guys this is 's beat this gym's leader and win the boulder badge."Red said. His pokemon nodded and smiled in agreement and opened the doors and saw the Gym Leader on a chair on the other side of the pokemon arena. "My names Red from Pallet Town and i request a gym battle to earn the boulder badge!"Red said.

"My names Brock the gym leader of this town and i accept your challenge and we can start now!" Brock said. "Geodude come on out!"brock said while throwing a pokeball which revealed a rock with two arms in the air appear. "I choose Pikachu"Red said calmly. Pikachu jumped from Red shoulder onto the field.

Red ordered a quick attack on geodude which didn't do much damage but did lower its health a bit. Brock ordered a tacke which Pikachu dodged skillfully and did another quick attack on it which was the same result as the last one. It went on like that until geodude fell into unconsciousness from exhaustion. Brock was surprised about this but returned geodude back to its pokeball. Red congradulated Pikachu on its win and returned him on his shoulder since Pikachu was exausted from that battle.

After geodude's defeat Brock sent out a larger rock type pokemon with a snake like body and a spike over his head."I choose you,Onix!" Brock exclaimed and summoned his last rock stood shocked on his side on the arena and amazingly looked at Brocks pokemon until Pikachu snapped him out of his daze with a small electric shock."I choose you then,Bulbasaur!" Red shouted while summoning Bulbasaur from his pokeball and got into his battle stance.

"Nice even has the advantage over type."Brock stated."But that won't help you for defeating my Onix! Onix, use your Rock Throw! Brock picked up a couple of large boulders and launched them at Bulbasaur who waited for Red's command.I ordered Bulbasaur to dodge them and he was able to do it except the last rock hit him straight shook off the pain and i ordered a razor leaf. The leaves were flying straight toward Onix and were about to hit him until Brock ordered Onix to use Dig which resulted in him plunging into the Earth and later come out and slam into Bulbasaur.

Since Bulbasaur is part poison the attack was normally effective but Red decided to counter by ordering a vine whip attack and devastatingly whipped Onix straight in the face causing major damage due to bieng a rock type. Onix used dig again but Red warned Bulbasaur to watch the ground carefully for any movement and if he sees an object move he'll dodge. Red's plan worked and when Onix returned to its master for another order Red go an idea.

Onix used rock throw again and Red put his plan into action by ordering bulbasaur to use his vine whip on the ground to launch him into the was astonished by the height Bulbasaur was at was snapped out of his daze by Red ordering a barrage of razor leaves which hit Onix who was about to faint so Red called the finishing blow. "Bulbasaur finish it with a vine whip straight to the face!" Red ordered.

Bulbasaur lashed out a vine from his bulb and whipped Onix on the face and caused Onix to fall to the ground and go into unconsciousness."NNNOOOO!" Brock yelled at his defeat.

After both healed their pokemon Brock congradulated Red by giving him the Boulder Badge which Red proudly took and showed it to Pikachu and Bulbasaur who were equally happy. Red bowed respectively and left to go find was getting late so he decided one more night in Pewter City wouldn't hurt and tomorrow they'll go to Mount Moon.

Green had nothing else to do at the moment and decided to wait for Red at the pokemon center where they are staying and played with her Pokemon to pass the time.

Red arrived at the Pokemon Center and headed to the room Green and he were staying at. He knocked on the door incase Green was up to something and just got in accidentally. When Green opened the door and saw Red,Pikachu, and Bulbasaur smiling at her while showing her Red's new badge she jumped for joy on Red's win and wrapped her arms around Red's neck.

For that Red blushed and Green realized what she did and backed away blushing."sorry." Green apologized."It's okay."Red said with a smile."I don't mind at all you can do it."Red admitted. Green cracked up a smile and wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that for a while. All of their pokemon smiled and felt happy for their trainers.

"Since it's late already why don't we stay here for one more night and we can head to Mount Moon to get to Cerulean City?"Red suggested. Green nodded and said,"That's fine with me. Besides i feel tired anyway."

Red and Green prepared themselves for bed and their bags for tomorrow's trip to Mount Moon. While Green was getting ready in the bathroom Red was fiddling with his Pokedex(which he hasn't used for a while)looking for information about Onix and Geodude the ones he battled in the gym. Red was already in his night clothes.

Green came out of the bathroom all freshed up and in her night shirt and night pants and saw Red looking at the Pokedex. She assumed she was reading something in it since his eyes were moving back an forth. She was curious at what he was reading and sat next to him and scoot close to him up to their thighs making contact. Red jumped a bit and turned to look at Green looking at what he was reading.

"Sorry if i scared you. I was just curious on what you were reading."Green apologized. "It's okay. I was looking for information on Brock's pokemon the ones i fought and Onix." Red said."They look wierd actually"Green admitted. Red chuckled a bit and said,"They do and Onix is a huge one too."Red looked at Green and saw she was resting her head against his shoulder and the crook of his neck and so he smiled.

"Come on let's get to bed" Red suggested."I...yawn... feel comfortable like this if you don't mind" she said."I don't mind you can stay like that just lie down to more confortable." He suggested. They both laid down go in the covers and Green fell asleep with her head and arms on his chest and smiled by saying "Good night Red."Red started to close his eyes since slumber was taking over him and replied back to Green,"Good Night Green."

Bulbasaur turned off the lights with his vines and joined the others into sleeping on the other bed. Before Pikachu and Bulbasaur went to sleep they stole glances at Red and Green together in the same bed and smiled before their slumber took over them so they can start a new day tomorrow to Mount Moon.


End file.
